It's Not A Highschool Crush
by KelaBelle
Summary: Jenny Humphrey is in love with her best friend Nate, problem is he already has a girlfriend and only see's her as a sister figure.


**It's Not A Highschool Crush**

**C**hapter One

_Hot mess_

**Authors Note:**So this is my new story, basically a Nenny or Jate or whatever you call them these days. I will still be updating my others, I know I haven't updated alot of them latley but I will start to again, as I've just had my Sat's at school and that, anyway this is sort of a original idea that came to my head while thinking of ideas for new stories, plus if your a big fan of Chair! check out for my story I'll be doing on them, and there is also Chuck Bass Must Die which is based on John Tucker Must die!, Enjoy! oh and review loves.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, but I sort of own the plot line so give me credit for that.

_Jenny Humphrey is in love with her best friend Nate, problem is he already has a girlfriend and only See's her as a sister figure._

* * *

**"Hot Mess - Ashley Tisdale **

I'm a mess when it comes to you  
I've got no inhibitions whatsoever it's true  
I'm not the kinda girl who hangs around like this  
Caught up in a kiss, best friends with benefits  
No, but you're so racy, you're my favorite guy  
So unruly, so uncivilized  
Cupid got me right between my eyes  
You know you got it real bad  
Doing things you never did

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
You wake up and you put on all your make up  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Car's in the driveway, parked sideways  
Yea I know this is killing me  
I'm leaving every piece of my conscious behind  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
I'm such a hot mess, I'm such a hot mess  
I'm such a hot mess, with you

With you, I never knew, loving you could be so fun  
It's true, I was such a good, good girl before you came along  
You're so racy, you're my favorite guy  
So unruly, so uncivilized  
Cupid got me right between my eyes  
You know you got it real bad  
Doing things you never did

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
You wake up and you put on all your make up  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Car's in the driveway, parked sideways  
Yea I know this is killing me  
I'm leaving every piece of my conscious behind  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
I'm such a hot mess, I'm such a hot mess  
I'm such a hot mess, with you

I'm getting speeding tickets  
I'm acting just like a misfit  
I'm letting my mail pile up to the ceiling  
You're making me irresponsible  
Cause I just wanna be with you  
Act rambunctious just to see what I'd do  
Go hard, hit that gas  
Live your life like it's all you had  
Push, push harder, make it last  
All this love is worth it  
Mess, hot mess

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
You wake up and you put on all your make up  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Car's in the driveway, parked sideways  
Yea I know this is killing me  
I'm leaving every piece of my conscious behind  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
I'm such a hot mess, I'm such a hot mess  
I'm such a hot mess, with you

* * *

I'm listening to Ashley Tisdale's hot Mess song, and normally I hate her songs but this song actually sort of relates to how my life is. You see she mentions the fact she was a good girl before the boy came along and how he's her favourite guy. So your thinking huh what the hell am I on about get to the point, and what I'm trying to say is that I'm in love with my best friend Nate Archibald. I met him when I was 8 while he was 10, my family and his family were good friends (and they still are) so when they had a family dinner together they introduced me to him. My first impressions on him were ''get him away from me'' because I was anti- social I didn't want no friends, I liked being on my own, but my parents practically forced me to talk to him and well I kinda got to know him better because our family's got so close. It was when I was 13 that I fell for him, and I'll tell you why because I cried for hours because nearly everyone in my year had shared there first kiss and I hadn't so I got teased, and Nate saw me in my garden crying (because he lives next door) he asked me why and I told him, so he did the first thing that came to his mind and pulled me into a sweet kiss, and that was the moment that changed everything for me because I felt that spark for him. I asked him later on why he'd done it and he said because everyone deserves to get kissed once in a while and it was so I could brag at school I had kissed someone, he even said I could use his name that would make the girls even madder because he was so popular, unlike me who dosen't have many friends accept him and this other boy called Eric.

I didn't tell him how I felt because I didn't want to ruin our friendship plus I haven't got many other friends and that would make me a loner. Everything was great still after my first kiss with him, well that was until he hit 16. I came home from school one day to find out my window in the garden next door him and a brunette kissing. I felt so jelous of her that was when I realised that it was Blair Waldorf, the it queen at school, who all the guys liked and who all the girls wanted to be. Nate used to hate her he said she was a royal bitch and didn't deserve anyone, funny thing is 5 months later he was dating her. He didn't tell me for about a week too, I was mad with him because we told each other everything. It took him 2 weeks to apologise and in the end I forgived him because I cared about him too much to let him go. But ever since then were not as close as we used to be, I mean we still hang around allot and that, but.. we used do everything together but now he has to much time on his hands like spending time shopping with Blair or going to the beauty spa with her, I even asked him if he was gay because Nate wasn't the sort to go shopping he wouldn't even go with me. But he said since he had started going out with Blair it had changed him allot, it kind of made me sad when he said the last part. But at least I still have him in my life. I'm 16 now and he's 18 and since we have been friends everything has totally changed for me, I did't even believe in the word love until he made me loved him.

* * *

I've just got to school and it's a normal morning, girls give me dirty looks because I'm a looser to them and boys just ignore me anyway. I see my friend Eric sitting on a bench on his own so I walk over to him, he looks kinda sad as normal because he's always depressed over the silliest things. I tap him on the back and he continues to ignore me.

''Eric what's wrong?'' I ask, while taking out my text books for next lesson.

''Remember Johnathan my boyfriend well he said he might be BI!!'' He mumbled as quietly as he could luckily I heard him.

''Well your still going out with him right?'' I asked.

''Yeah, but he said lately he's been having weird vibes over girls, and that's pretty scary for me because I don't want him to dump me for a girl because that would be shameful for a complete gay person,'' he rambled on. Eric makes me laugh sometimes, because he acts like a girl when he's all upset.

''I'm sure you have nothing to worry about Eric, as long as he likes you and you like him then you could be together for ever,'' I said sounding like a host off a show.

''I hope so, because if he dumps me, I'll be the looser of this school''

''You'll never be the looser Eric, remember I'm first on that list,'' I laughed which he shortly joined in too.

''I need to just get some sleep don't I?'' Eric said. I looked at him again and saw he had bags under his eyes, no wonder he was freaking out.

''Yep, hey why don't you head home, I'll make up some excuse for you in our first class and then you can come back at lunch.''

''Your right I should, thanks Jen, Ill see you later.'' With that he headed off leaving me on my own which seemed like for forever until someone put there hands over my eye's, I knew who it was admittedly because his hands were always soft and warm.

''Guess who,'' his husky voice whispered in my ear. How I loved his voice, it always sent shivers down my back.

''Umm...I dunno is it the president,'' I joked.

''Maybe but if I am the president I must be a hell of a sexy one.'' I laughed at his comment he was right there.

''Nope its not the president then because he's not sexy.'' I was about to speak again when he started to tickle me.

''Nate, Nate, STOP,'' I giggled.

''It took you long enough to guess who it was girl,'' he said with a accent and then came and sat down with me.

''So what brings you in my presents?'' I asked him, while I was writing some homework for my next class.

''Well I wanted to see how my best friend was, but if she doesn't wanna talk to me then I'll just go,'' he said.

''No, no, you can stay I haven't saw you in four days anyway, I kind of missed you.''

''I missed you-'' He didn't get to finish his sentence though because queen bitch started walking over.

''Natey baby,'' she squealed and began sitting on top oh his lap, while I was still writing, it wasn't until I realised how quiet it was, that I realised they was making out in front of me. It made me feel sick, I couldn't watch anymore so I just walked away, and so this is how my life has been since Blair has been with Nate and he dosen't even care if I'm there anymore so I just try and not feel hurt when really it kills me inside. Welcome to the life of Jenny Humphrey and how she loved the boy she would never get, I hate being me.


End file.
